


Cry It Out

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5649151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From A Picture Prompt. </p><p>Not Real. </p><p>AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cry It Out

"John?"

"Phantom... Oh, come here..."

They don't wait, both crossing the floor as one, Phantom clinging hard and fast, tears springing to her eyes. 

"It's okay, let it out."

"I can't..."

"You can... it's okay."

"I feel such a fool..."

"Why?"

"I trusted her... I... I can't believe..."

"She's slippery, it's okay. Let it out."

"She fooled me... completely."

The words falter and, finally, Phantom cries, properly cries.


End file.
